First Era
(THIS PAGE IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN, PLEASE CONTRIBUTE ANYWAY YOU CAN) First Century 1E 0 *King Elpear of Valenwood found the long-lived Camoran Dynasty. *The Alyeids of Cyrodiil use this to create their own independent city-state, that is the White Gold Tower . 1E 68 *The last Nedic, Atmoran ship arrives on the shores of Tamriel. Second Century 1E 113 *The birth of Harald , later to be King of Skyrim, and the first recorded ruler. 1E 143 *King Harald conquers Skyrim. Third Century 1E 221 *King Harald dies, his first son, Hjalmer takes the throne. 1E 222 *King Hjalmer dies, the second son of Harald, Vrage the Gifted takes the throne. 1E 240 *Skyrim conquers High Rock and Morrowind . 1E 242 *Alessia, the Slave Queen, rebelled with her followers against the rule of White Gold Tower. *The forces of Skyrim helped, and the Alessian Army conquers Cyrodiil. 1E 243 *The fall of the White Gold Tower, the remaining Ayleids attempt to flee back to Valenwood and take refuge. Morihaus who lead the attack suggest a massacre of the elves. *Pelinal Whitestrake strikes down Umaril the Unfeathered for the first time. *Empress Alessia creates the new religion of the Eight Divines by fusing Cyrodillic and Nordic tradtions together. *The first Elder Council is formed as well as the first Imperial College of Battlemages. 1E 246 *The city of Daggerfall is founded, the Book of Life is used and created as a census, by the invading Nords. 1E 266 *Empress Alessia becomes the first Saint. Alessia becomes the first gem in the Cyrodilic Amulet of Kings. Beginning of the Covenant between the Imperials and Akatosh , protecting Nirn from Oblivion. *Belharza the Man-Bull is elected the second Emperor of Cyrodiil. Fourth Century 1E 355 *Clan Direnni, an Altmer ruling house, still residing in the lands of men takes High Rock as it's own. 1E 358 *Ami-El, the Emperor of Cyrodill and the Empire of Skyrim join forces attack Clan Direnni, defeating them in an epic battle on the eastern edge of skyrims Hagroth mountins. 1E 361 *Throughout Cyrodiil and northern Tamriel the Alessian Doctrines, are imposed. Enforcing the strict, relgious teachings of the prophet, Marukh. Enforcing rules of behaviour and prohibiting the majority of entertainment. *Rebbelion begins to rear its head as the people rally against the religious enforcement 1E 369 *Borgas, King of Winterhold is killed by the Wild Hunt which cause the War of Succession to start in Daggerfall, which causes a decline the Nordic Empire. 1E 376 The tenets of the Imperial Emperor are overthrowen, reducing the majority of their power in Yokuda, causing around 300 yerars of continous civil wars for the Redguard people. 1E 393 Malada, the Ayleid temple is destroyed by the Alessian Order. Fifth Centruy 1E 405 *Nordic tribes band together into five warring states *The Alessian Order pulls most of Cyrodiil into its hold and begins the empire 1E 409 *All of Cyrodiil is now controlled and the expansion has reached into 3 of the Nordic states *The two remaining Nordic states join together to form the Noltikk tribe *Black marsh joins to the empire in exchange for allowing the continued use of its trade routs *Orcish Mercenaries are baught to help expand the empire Seventh Century Eighth Century Ninth Century Tenth Century Eleventh Century Twelfth Century Thirteenth Century Fifteenth Century Twenty-third Century Twenty-fourth Century Twenty-eighth Century Twenty-ninth Century Thirtieth Century ""The Nordic influence on their southern cousins was equally dramatic inspiring the Imperials to revolt against their Ayleid masters, under the banner of Alessia, former slave turned Queen. The Alessian Empire of Cyrodiil was born in 1E 243. The expansionist Nord also harried the kingdoms of the Dwemer and Chimer in Resdayn, which is today called Morrowind. Eventaully, in response, the embattled clans formed their own alliance with the Dwemer King Dumac and Chimer King Nerevar ruling jointly in 1E 416. In a few hundred years, however, the alliance between Dwemer and Chimer disintegrated into bloody battle, the War of the First Council. The aftermath of the war is legendary, the Dwemer were vanquished into extinction, and the Chimer were transformed into the red eyed dark skinned Dunmer. Together with the Nords, the Alessians turned their eyes west to the fertile lands of High Rock, ruled by the hated Elves. For much of the First Era, the west was disputed land, until the Bretons rose as the empires, too extended fell back. The Ra Gada, or Warrior Wave, from Yokuda arrived in Volenfell to the west in 1E 808, conquering the land and renaming it Hammerfell. Once settled, the Ra Gada, or Redguards, joined with the Breton kingdoms in destroying an empire in its infancy, the Orcish homeland of Orsinium. As the various Tamrielic cultures battled one another, there were threats beyond its shores. The Thrassian Plague from the Sloads washed over the land, decimating the population from coast to coast. The Tsaesci of Akavir preferred a more straightfoward attack, invading Tamriel in 1E 2703, only to be defeated by the Cyrodilic Emperor Reman I. The death of the Emperor Reman III in 1E 2920 Fire and Darkness Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir left the Cyrodilic Empire with no heirs. The reigns of power were ably taken up by Reman's Akaviri chancellor, whose ancestors had entered Imperial service after their defeat by Reman I. Thus began the line of Akaviri Potentates at the opening of the Second Era, who continued to rule the Cyrodilic Empire until its demise more than four centuries later."" Books *[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/2920 2920, The Last Year of the First Era] *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''Trials of St. Alessia'' *''Cleansing of the Fane'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire'' *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''Ten Commands: Nine Divines' *Rislav The Righteous'' *''Nerevar Moon and Star'' *''The Pig Children'' *''The Dragon Break'' See also *Merethic Era *Race *Second Era *Tamriel References Category:Lore Category:Alessian Order Category:Events